


Finding a Letter

by inastra



Category: Haikyuu!!, Persona 3
Genre: Crossover, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> You met a girl during your second year of high school ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: My muse died a long time ago, and while looking through my muse’s belongings your muse finds a letter with their name written on it. 
> 
> An indulgent what if crossover AU of Minako going to Fukurodani Academy instead of Yasogami High School during the summer and meeting Akaashi Keiji. Or something like that-- RP related and nothing to be taken seriously.

** > You were given permission by Arisato’s friends to look through some of her belongings. Despite that you felt the two of you weren’t that much as close friends, you were surprised to find a letter addressed to you …   **

**☆ —         D** ear Akaashi-kun,

 **W** e met during our second year of high school, didn’t we? I was visiting with my volleyball team during the summer time, while you and your team were busy preparing for a training camp. I had gotten separated from my team getting lost in the school I never been in. While you were on break outside the gym, you saw me and walked towards me, an unknown girl student telling me I was in the wrong area. I hadn’t thought much about you, but my first impressions were little because we had little time to interact.

 **Y** ou became more than just a fellow student who helped me out though. My team stayed to watch practice match by your team versus another team. Even though I was concentrated on both teams equally, I noticed you. You had a amazing presence on the court besides Bokuto-san. You had a graceful style, humble at least for a setter. You were just great and I couldn’t help but admire your style, despite that I wasn’t that position.

 **B** ut my fellow teammates saw through my secret admiration which they thought was a crush, which I swear to you Akaashi-kun it wasn’t. It was merely admiration of your skills. But they kept pushing me to ask for contact info, which I did kind of hesitantly. I did have to find you first and gosh, it was hard finding you. It took me a while to find you and when I did, you gave me the oddest look, and I felt like dying on the spot. It took a small bit of courage to ask for your contact info, and well you looked more confused as to why I wanted it. Akaashi-kun, you can be a bit dumb sometimes you know? But the tables turned, and Bokuto-san convinced you to do so, ( _I don’t really get that guy at all!_ ). And before I knew it I had both contact info of the captain and vice-captain of the Fukurodani Academy volleyball team. Crazy or what?

 **I** became good friends with you and Bokuto-san via texting and emails, but mostly I got to know you better. You were kind of a enigma to me, Akaashi-kun, blunt and calm. Like a prince of a faraway land, but I don’t care about those fairy tale tropes or anything really. You were Akaashi Keiji, setter for the Fukurodani Academy volleyball team. You were decent and cool, and I liked you for that.

 **W** e texted each other often, but it was me texting you and telling you to reply, haha, I’m sorry for that. But you were there for me when I needed it the most, especially you kind of knew somehow I was down in the dumps when I didn’t text you for of October. I was surprised when you called me, the week after of October 4th, asking in you blunt self, _‘Are you okay, Arisato?’_. I wanted to cry at when you said that, but I kept calm and steady. I couldn’t bear telling you the truth about Shinji-niisan, because he was a secret and I had too many secrets. It was painful keeping that secret from you, because you were a friend to me, Akaashi-kun, really. So I lied.

 **Y** ou probably knew too well, but didn’t dare ask, only saying you were available to speak with when I need to talk to someone. It was a generous offer to tell me and I wanted to take that offer! But I couldn’t, because of reasons I couldn’t dare speak of. You were busy with volleyball, while I had another life you couldn’t know about. A secrecy that I couldn’t possibly break you know? But the texts and the emails continued. 

 **Y** ou became a bit more talkative, along with Bokuto-san, telling me about everything that happened during volleyball and school. I found it funny how we both connected via volleyball you know? I wasn’t that into volleyball at the time, and joined my school’s team as a necessity, but before I knew it I became more involved than ever. Our team wasn’t that competitive and it had a lot problems with drama and everything, but I wished it wasn’t like that. 

 **W** e met again during November, when my school had a trip to Kyoto am I right? I texted you about it and joked that you and Bokuto-san should meet me during those three days field trip. I didn’t think that the two of you were to take it so seriously when I came back to the inn from my outing with Mochizuki-kun. The two of you stood out sitting inside the inn obviously waiting for me and I felt so embarrassed to explain to Kirijou-senpai, Aigis, Fuuka-chan and Yukarin about your presence at the inn. I had to explain about meeting you and Bokuto-san at your school, and I felt utter terror when Junpei and Sanada-san asked me why I was talking to you guys. Akaashi-kun, it was just a strange moment for me but it was nice talking to you guys anyway and meeting up again, despite that I thought you were so busy.

 **S** omehow things became utterly wrong during December. I can’t explain much, but it just became so wrong, it was hard to breathe. It was a month of silence really, and you were the only one I could talk to you that month. Although it was mostly via texting never calling. It was … a hard month Akaashi-kun, but we managed somehow or another. I was glad to be able to talk to you little by little during that month, even if I couldn’t tell you everything. Everything just seemed to be suspended but, I managed. We all managed somehow or another and we renewed ourselves. Talking to you via phone on December 25th was nice, and although I got teased by Junpei and Yukarin, I had to tell everyone that you were a special friend to me. Not a boyfriend, because really? It would be strange to call you a boyfriend, but you were a friend that was a boy.

 **T** he year ended too fast— and I found myself busy during January. The time I got to text you, Akaashi-kun became limited. It was… a stressful time, and I wish I could say why, but it was also another secret. Secrets seemed to be what I kept from you a lot, and I’m sorry. But it was to protect you from things you wouldn’t want to know, Akaashi-kun. It may seems strange to you, that a girl like me held so much secret, but everyone have secrets of their own, you know? Secrets that could even kill you.

 **M** onths passed by to March, and my seniors were graduating. I assume the same for Bokuto-san too. It was … eventful and 2010 seemed like a new blossoming year. But, I’m not allowed to be in that year like the rest of my friends. I’m not allowed to be a third year like everyone else. I’m not allowed to grow up and become an adult. I met all my friends during the day before graduation, got letter from those who moved away, and I felt lonely, Akaashi-kun. Lonely, I tell you. I feel weak that month and as I write you this, as it was still March 4th, I feel even weaker writing this. The reason I wrote you this… is to say good bye. My time is already at its limit.  But I didn’t regret it.

 **W** hen you get this letter, Akaashi-kun, it will probably years later. You probably have lots of questions, and everything. My friends will regard you as one of their friends too, because I considered you important to me. Despite that our friendship was short, I considered you someone to be treasured as a friend. I wonder if you also considered me as one to?

 **B** est regards, your friend, 

                                                      Minako Arisato.


End file.
